Just Give Me a Reason
Just Give Me a Reason, en español Sólo dame una razón, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio New Directions, cantada por Quinn y Puck. La versión original le pertenece a P!nk. Contexto de la canción Puck y Quinn cantan esta canción como la última canción que sera cantada en la Sala de coro. Después de eso, Will anuncia que los niños actuales no serán capaces de cantar en la Sala de coro nunca más, pero que todavía deben cantar las canciones que tienen que cantar fuera de ella. Quinn y Puck también anuncian que se han convertido en una pareja. Quinn declara que ella sabe que salir con él será difícil, ya que ella vive en New Haven, y Puck ni siquiera tiene una residencia fija. Pero ella le dice a Puck en frente de la clase que ella preferiría tener una relacin dificil con el, que una relación sencilla con alguien más. Cierran la escena con un beso. Letra Quinn: Right from the start You were a thief, you stole my heart And I your willing victim I let you see the parts of me That weren't all that pretty And with every touch you fixed them Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh Things you never say to me, oh, oh Tell me that you've had enough Of our love, our love Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts We're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Puck (Quinn): I'm sorry I don't understand Where all of this is coming from I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything) Your head is running wild again My dear we still have everythin' And it's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin') Puck: You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh Puck y Quinn: There's nothing more than empty sheets Between our love, our love (Puck: Oh) Our love, our love (Quinn: Love) Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again I never stopped You're still written in the scars on my heart You're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Quinn: Oh, tear ducts and rust Puck: I'll fix it for us Puck y Quinn: We're collecting dust But our love's enough Puck: You're holding it in Quinn: You're pouring a drink Puck: No nothing is Puck y Quinn: As bad as it seems We'll come clean Quinn: Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second Puck y Quinn: We're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Quinn: It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts Puck y Quinn: (Puck:'''That) we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again '''Quinn: Just give me a reason Puck y Quinn: Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again It's in the stars It's still written in the scars on our hearts That we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again (Quinn: Oh) We can learn to love again (Puck: Oh) We can learn to love again Oh, oh, (Puck: That) we're not broken, just bent And we can learn to love again Mm, mm, mm, ahh Curiosidades *Primer dueto entre Quinn y Puck. *Esta es la última canción oficial interpretada en la sala de coro (Quinta Temporada) *Segunda canción de P!NK en la celebración de los 100 episodios (la primera es Raise Your Glass). *Debido a que el registro vocal de Quinn/Dianna y Puck/Mark es considerablemente más grave que el de Pink y Nate Ruess, la canción está en un tono distinto y con arreglos vocales distintos a la version original. * Última canción presentada en el Glee Club. (ya que Don't Stop Believin' se presenta una vez que el mismo ya fue disuelto por el Sr. Shue, a modo de homenaje) Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones del episodio New Directions Categoría:Canciones Sin Emitir Categoría:Duetos de Quinn Categoría:Duetos de Puck Categoría:Canciones de p!nk